


Baby

by awesomek1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Comforting mikey, Fluff, Friendly kisses, M/M, but there isn't really anything explicit, i say underage bc they are, nervous calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomek1998/pseuds/awesomek1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's absolutely terrified for their first show, but Michael knows how to help his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a post on tumblr by kittenmichael! If you have a tumblr you should check her out!

Michael woke up to the feeling of a smaller figure wriggling in closer next to him.  
"Calum, what the fuck are you doing?" he groaned out, quite discontent from being woken way before need be.  
"Sorry, Mikey," the smaller boy mumbled, sounding as though he had been crying.  
Michael was instantly wide awake. "Cal, baby, what's wrong?" His arms slithered around Calum's smaller waist, trying to shield his best friend from the bad thoughts, even though he knew that was ridiculous.  
Calum sniffled, burying his face into Michael's pale column of his throat. He pressed a small kiss (something he did to comfort himself ever since Michael started letting him give him kisses) before speaking. "'m just really nervous for tomorrow. What if everyone hates us 'cause it's so bad?"  
The taller boy couldn't help but chuckle at that, causing the other to become insecure and attempt to wiggle away.  
"No, no, baby, you're not going anywhere," Michael spoke, kissing his friend on the forehead. "First of all, Cal, no one ever has or ever could hate you. Second, I'm not saying it's gonna be great, considering we don't even really know this Ashton guy who's supposed to be our drummer-,"  
Calum added, "And I've never even played a bass guitar and I'm supposed to be the bassist."  
Michael hushed him before continuing as if uninterrupted, "but I'm sure we could never fail that badly with you and Luke leading us."  
"You don't even like Luke," Calum argued, his words muffled by Michael's neck.  
Michael rolled his eyes. "I didn't like Luke, as in past tense. We're still not exactly besties, but I know he's nice and more than talented."  
"I know he is." Calum hadn't meant for his words to come out quite as bitterly as they did.  
"Aw, baby, you know you'll always be my favorite guitarist."  
"I don't even play guitar anymore." The small boy's words were now even less clear from his newly forming tears.  
"Baby," Michael only ever called Calum 'baby', never his real name, when he was this upset, as he knew it comforted his best friend almost as much as kisses, "I thought you wanted to play bass. You kept talking about all of the amazing bass lines from Green Day songs."  
"I do, but I just- I'm so scared. Bass is the backbone of songs. If I mess up, everything is all messed up. I don't wanna mess this up, Mikey."  
"You know me well enough to know I'm always honest, baby, even if it isn't always nice." Calum nodded, dragging his cold nose up and down Michael's jaw. "Well I don't think it's gonna be a great show, maybe not even a particularly good one, but it will be fucking awesome afterwards. Wanna know why?" Calum repeated his earlier action. "Because it's our first show ever, and we're gonna have a real drummer instead of just big dumb me with a bongo, and we're gonna be like a real band."  
Instead of the shakiness that had overcome Calum before during his anxious thoughts, a new excited shakiness courses through him.  
"Well now I can't sleep, because I'm too excited," Calum mumbled.  
The edges of Michael's mouth turned up at the feeling of Calum smiling against his neck. "I can always sleep."  
"Mikey," the small Kiwi whined. Michael's chuckle made him move up and down slightly and smile in a pleased manner. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved Michael holding him. The slightly older boy had a deeper voice, and that deepness made his chest vibrate against Calum's ear where it lay there. Michael was also much broader and his arms thicker, completely encasing and comforting his baby.  
"What can I do to make you tired, baby?" Michael asked, the previously innocent pet name now insinuating a bit more.  
Calum wriggled around until his face was at level with Michael's and answered with a quick press of his mouth to the older boy's.  
Their smiles were brought back together by Michael's thick, short fingers (He had always hated them, but Calum had always insisted he liked them. Even on one occasion, a blushing Luke had avoided Michael's eyes and mumbled how nice his hands were.) threading themselves through Calum's coarse, dark hair.  
Calum couldn't help some insecurities hitting him every time his lips met Michael's. What if he wasn't as good of a kisser as the other people Michael had kissed? What if Michael liked kissing girls better? What if he just liked other boys better?  
He tried not to focus on those things though.  
Instead, he thought about their show the next day. He thought about how he was finally gonna get to play a real bass. He thought about the fact that he was gonna play on stage with his two best friends (and some new guy that he had never met but Michael insisted seemed nice). He thought about his dream of playing in front of people finally coming true. He thought about all of this.  
Then, he thought about Michael's hand slipping down the front of his boxers. He thought about Michael's amazing hands removing the rest of his clothes and then his own clothes.  
After, he thought about absolutely nothing.


End file.
